warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkfrost
|pastaffie = Loner, RiverClan |age = Approx. 24 moons (2 years) at death |death=Killed by Brambleclaw |postdeath = Place of No Stars, None Revealed on Kate's official blog |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Rogue: |namesl = Hawk Hawkpaw Hawkfrost Hawkfrost Hawkfrost |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |familyl = Tigerstar Sasha Tadpole Mothwing Bramblestar Tawnypelt |mentor = Leopardstar |apps = None |position1 = Deputy |precededby1 = Mistyfoot |succeededby1 = Mistyfoot |livebooks = ''Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Return to the Clans |deadbooks = The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope }} Hawkfrost is a large, sleek, muscular, powerful, long legged, broad-shouldered, mackerel-striped, dark brown tabby tom with a snow-white underbelly, a thick, bushy tail, massive paws, powerful, massive shoulders, a smooth, thick, glossy pelt, a scarred, broad muzzle, long, curved, thorn-sharp, hooked claws, and pale, piercing, ice-blue eyes. Hawkfrost FanFiction Hawkfrost dug his claws into the groung as they anounced him to be leader. Nightstar: his mother, knew something bad was about to happen. "No! Don't!" His mother shouted. Hawkfrost jumped towards his mother and slashed her throut right open. Her lugns splaterd on the ground, It was a taring sight for his father. Hawkfrost ran far away, but he wasn't fast enough. His father cought him, but that was a bad choice. Insted of going home and paying Starclan, He jumped on his father and reached for his stomich. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His father was herd by all four clans. The death of Hawkfrost finilly came. Hollyleaf was walking through the forest and she herd Hawkfrost's footsteps. She was very alert that day sence she was with her doughter: Bluekit. Hawkfrost had just killed another inasent cat. Hollyleaf jumed out of the bushes and she slashed a scar on Hawkfrost's face. She reached for a long thorn and poped one of his eyes out. She fliped him over, and stuck the thorn into his throte wile the thrashed her claws into his stomech... When he stoped brething, Hollyleaf let go and ran far to a rin\ver and washed her paws and cried with her douhgter snuggling up agenst her.......................... Hollyleaf Fanfiction comeing soon Hollyleaf warriors.png Hawkfrost.rogue.png Trivia *He has been mistakenly described as black. *He has been mentioned with both amber eyes and dark blue eyes. *He has SkyClan blood, because his great aunt, Spottedleaf, is descended from Spottedpelt and because his father, Tigerstar, is descended from Gorseclaw. *He has ThunderClan blood, because his father, Tigerstar, was born in ThunderClan. *He has kittypet blood, because his mother, Sasha, was formerly a kittypet. *In The Sight, he is mistakenly referred to as being RiverClan deputy when he died, even though Mistyfoot had taken back her position long before that. *In Cats of the Clans, it is mentioned Hawkfrost wanted to take over the Clans even before he knew who his father was. This is false, as in Return to the Clans, Sasha told Hawkfrost and Mothwing who their father was before they joined RiverClan. *He was called a gray tom in The Last Hope. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Mother: :Sasha:Revealed in Dawn, page 229 Brother: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Sister: :Mothwing: Half-Sister: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Half-Brother: :Bramblestar: Grandfather: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Grandmother: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 :Mistkit: Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 :Redtail: Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Half-Niece: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Half-Nephews: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrypaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Deputy Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Major Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:After Sunset: The Right Choice? characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Rogue